


When Anger Takes  Control

by flickawhip



Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steph eventually snaps, yelling at everyone. </p><p>#SaveHomeFires  https://www.change.org/p/itv-itv-must-recommission-homefires</p><p>Written for Obscure and British 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Anger Takes  Control

There’s no use getting angry… you tell yourself that a thousand times but you still get angry. It heals nothing, just makes the pain that much worse but still you need it… Stan is gone, your son has fallen silent and there’s no way back from this. Anger and strain take over and you snap, finally, yelling at the world. 

It starts, as always, at home. Young Stan breaks something and you find yourself yelling. 

Then, the workers in your fields. They do nothing wrong but you can’t help yelling again. 

Finally you turn on your friends, yelling, cursing at them until finally the anger fades and you are left hoarse and crying, the strain of everything is too much. They don’t leave. Some fuss around you, others leave you to breathe, but they are still there. 

You apologize… eventually, aware that they did nothing wrong but unable to hide your fear that things have changed. The workers in the field are accepting, not forgiving, but accepting. Stan, young Stan, looks fearful and you feel something break deep inside until he surprises you and hugs you tight. 

Anger fades at last, until you can do nothing but shiver and cry alone, hiding your pain.


End file.
